Another Kid With Wings
by oOo KitKat oOo
Summary: Instead of being greeted by a fresh batch of chocolate chip cookies, the Flock find Max's mom caring for a recently injured person. More shockingly is the fact that she's just like them; a runaway bird-kid. Pretend that Fang never happened.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Hey, guys! This is my second Fanfic and I'm still getting used to writing online. I'm welcoming friendly advice, encouragement, or just compliments. I don't really care, but hey, I just turned 13 on Monday, October 25. I'd really appreciate some **_**friendly advice**_** over flames.**

**Title: **_**Another Kid With Wings**_

**Summary:**

**Heading back to Dr. Martinez's house, the Flock never expected what they saw. Instead of being greeted by a fresh batch of chocolate chip cookies, they find Max's mom caring for a recently injured person. More shockingly is the fact that she's just like them; a runaway bird-kid. Pretend that **_**Fang **_**never happened.**

**Disclaimer: JAMES PATTERSON WROTE ALL THE **_**MAXIMUM RIDE **_**BOOKS! NOT ME!**

**Prologue**

**Mystery Girl's POV**

Running.

That's what I've been doing for most of the difficult, thirteen years of my life.

And sadly…

… that is exactly what I'm doing **right now**.

**Author's Note: This character is kind of based on me. Yeah, _kind _of. She's more of the person I want to be. If you don't like my character then that means you don't like me! So mean! Anyway, you already know that I recently turned thirteen from my first AN, so she is like me. Yeah, a **_**she**_**.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: My prologue was pretty short. Am I right? Yeah, I am, but I like it.**

**Disclaimer: JAMES PATTERSON WROTE THE **_**MAXIMUM RIDE **_**SERIES! NOT ME!**

**Chapter 1**

**Mystery Girl's POV**

Why I, Katrina, could never catch a break is what I want to know. Of course, the answer was as clear as a newly polished diamond.

I'm not normal.

I'm a freak, not human. Well, at least not 100% human. Just 98%. Here's a quick visual of my life.

Before I was even born, some scientists or as I like to call them, whitecoats, mixed up my DNA with some type of animal's. That means that I was messed with while I was still inside my mother's womb. Screwed up and sick, right?

Anyway, while I'm 98% human, I'm also a 2% avian-hybrid. In case you don't understand the term, _avian-hybrid_, let me spell it out slowly.

I'M 2% PART FREAKIN' BIRD!

If you took one glance at me and didn't know any better, everything about me would seem normal. Though I might appear to look seventeen instead of thirteen because of my non-stop growing.

That is, until you see me flying through the sky.

With my **wings**. Yes, I said **wings**. Part bird, remember?

Back to the present facing certain doom.

The M-Geeks were gaining on me as I ran through the forest. There wasn't enough room to whip out my wings without getting caught in some branches.

Two M-Geeks behind me. Might as well deal with it now.

I stopped and whirled around, the idiots stopping, too. They studied me, maybe a bit too, carefully. I faked running a left and went right.

Idiot 1 stumbled to a stop and turned in time to see me running towards Idiot 2. He ran after me as I dived between its legs. 1 was right behind me, just like I thought and he raised his foot. He kicked, but I was faster. I moved and his foot hit a new target.

A lot of people don't know this, but if you get those heaps of metal in the crotch, they automatically self-destruct.

Which is what happened to Idiot 2 and it exploded into a beautiful show of fireworks. Luckily, it took 1 with it, too.

Just in case there were more, I ran until I saw the edge of the forest. It wasn't until I was out that I noticed the pain coming from my side. Panic seized me as I gingerly touched my side and brought it back to find it covered in blood.

Desperate to find some help, I noticed that only one house existed by this forest and it was right in front of me. Feeling faint from blood loss, I stumbled onto the porch and rang the doorbell.

My vision swam before me and was flaked with black dots. The door opened and a woman came out, staring at me in alarm.

I only had time to mutter, "Please, help me." before I fell forward. The last thing I felt were arms wrapping around me, catching me before I hit the floor.

And then I passed out.

**Author's Note: Yup, my real name is Katrina. I liked it for my character because there was a hurricane named, Hurricane Katrina. Sure, I was born before it, but I like that my name was used to represent something strong. Don't look at me like that! Just because my name was used for a hurricane doesn't mean that **_**I **_**killed those people. Jeez! You meanies! Well, I hope that my first chapter was a success! Ha, ha, ha!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey, guys! Hope you like this chapter. Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: JAMES PATTERSON OWNS THE **_**MAXIMUM RIDE **_**SERIES, NOT ME!**

**Chapter 2**

**Max's POV**

"DUCK!" yelled Gazzy.

Everyone took cover as the Gasman unleashed his newest invention. Stupid M-Geeks didn't even make a move. They just stood there.

_BOOM!_

The explosion was magnificent and that's saying something, 'cause I usually shriek at Iggy and Gazzy not to make bombs.

None of us came out until it was done raining metal. I took one last look at the scene before I cupped my hands around my mouth.

"Report!"

Angel and Nudge landed beside me. "We're okay!"

"So are we!" Next were Iggy and Gazzy.

Total leaped into my arms. "In one piece."

Suddenly, a pair of arms went around my waist.

"I'm alive." Fang stated as he rest his head on my shoulder.

"Okay, well let's-"

"BLOW THIS JOINT!" and we took off into the air.

* * *

_Max._

Oh great. The Voice.

_What is it this time?_

_It's time you visited Ella and Dr. Martinez._

I was actually happy with that decision. So happy, that I didn't even consider anything. Just shared the idea with my Flock. Apparently, they were happy, too.

"Hey guys! Voice says it's time to visit my mom and Ella!"

"Yeah!" yelled Nudge and Gazzy.

"We get to see Max's mom again!" squealed Angel.

"About time, too!" exclaimed Iggy as he punched the air.

Fang didn't say anything, but his smile while nodding told you he was glad.

"And we get to have her delicious chocolate chip cookies!" added Total.

We all licked are lips at that.

"Well, let's get our butts in gear!"

So we set off to Arizona.

**Author's Note: Gasp! The Flock are heading over to Dr. M's. By now, I'm sure you can guess who Katrina asked for help. :P**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Man! I was on hold forever. Sorry guys! Please forgive me. School has been really harsh on me for these past few weeks. Good news is that I'm finally on my winter break and that I plan to update my stories a bit more often. Bad news is that my vacation only lasts two weeks.**

**Disclaimer: Maximum Ride**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Katrina's POV**

My dream was pretty weird. Wait, scratch that. I'm used to weird. Maybe out of the ordinary is better. Out of the ordinary for me at least.

* * *

_**~Dream~**_

"_**Hey Kat! Over here!" **_

_**I turned to see a girl with blonde hair and flying towards me. Wait a minute! FLYING! I took another look at her and saw that she had tan wings with white streaks and spots. They looked great.**_

_**The weirdness didn't even stop there. Around her were five other kids. **_

_**There was a boy with long, black hair and almost black eyes. Obviously his favorite color was black. I mean his T-shirt was black, his jacket was black, his shoes were black, and the list goes on and on. Oh, and his WINGS were black.**_

_**Then there was a girl with pretty mocha skin and super curly hair. She seemed pretty cheery 'cause she had this big smile on her face. She just GLOWED happiness. She had pretty tawny wings.**_

_**Beside the girl was a young looking boy with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a mischievous smile. His wings were like a barn owl's. The boy seemed ready to do something he wasn't supposed to. This kid seems like fun. **_

_**There was also a girl who looked like him. It's obvious they were related what with the hair and eyes. She appeared younger and her blonde hair was a bit long with cute curls. She had this sweet smile, but she also had this look like she knew something I didn't. Her wings resembled a dove's.**_

_**Last was a boy with strawberry-blonde hair. He was the closest so I studied him a bit longer than the rest. He had pale skin and he was pretty tall. What really caught my attention were his brilliant blue eyes, but they looked a bit vacant.**_

_**He was blind.**_

_**~End of Dream~**_

* * *

I woke up to the intense smell of bacon. My crusty eyes opened and I reached up to rub them, irritated. What was that dream all about?

I tried to sit up, but I hissed in pain. I looked down at myself and saw that I was wearing an undershirt. When I lifted it up, it revealed a wrapping of bandages around my torso and I sighed. I wouldn't be traveling any time soon.

_At least I'm alive. _I thought to myself. Better yet, at least that woman didn't report me to the school. No doubt she saw the wings.

I examined my temporary staying and looked around. I was in a room with a covered window. It was okay and the bed I was on was definitely comfortable. Hey, when you're a bird-kid, you don't take advantage of things. Just be thankful for what you have. I've spent most of my life sleeping in trees.

My head snapped towards the door as it opened. In walked the woman from last night and another girl who looked a bit like her. The woman saw me awake and smiled at me. I observed that there was a plate full of bacon, eggs, and toast. Yummy.

"Hello. I see you're awake. My name is Dr. Valencia Martinez, but feel free to call me Dr. M. Here's some breakfast." she sat on the end of the bed and gently handed me the plate. I smiled at her.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. I'd like you to meet my daughter, Ella. You gave us a real scare last night." Ella nodded her head at me and then launched into a pit of questions.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay? Does your side still hurt? What happened to you last night? How long are you going to stay? You're not leaving today, are you?" Wow, she could talk. I was still waiting for that one question, though. I shook my head and she stopped. I questioningly gazed at Ella and Dr. M.

"How come you haven't asked me about my wings, yet?" Dr. M's gaze softened.

"It would have made you uncomfortable, right?" I nodded slowly. "Well, there you go. It's rude to intimidate guests."

"Wait, so you aren't going to kick me out? You're not going to call the cops or something?" she shook her head.

"Don't worry. You're perfectly safe here. Now, eat up. We'll talk a bit more when you're done.

And with that, I happily dug into the plate.

Life was okay.

For the moment.

* * *

**Author's Note: Please read and review! Hope you guys liked this chapter. I'm really happy to say that this story has gotten a lot of Favorite Stories and Story Alerts. That makes me extremely happy. Special thank you for those who reviewed! Be sure to check out my recently made blogs. Links are on my profile.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! Hope you find this chapter as a good Christmas present! **

**Disclaimer: Maximum Ride**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**Katrina's POV**

Even though I was immensely grateful for the breakfast in bed, my body needed a good stretch. I went downstairs and to the kitchen where Dr. M was just removing a tray from the oven. A warm, comforting, mouth-watering smell immediately assaulted my nose. I deeply inhaled and exhaled.

"What is that?" I sighed.

Dr. M smiled at me, then placed the tray on the island countertop in the kitchen. She waved me over and I placed myself on a barstool.

"These are chocolate chip cookies. You've never had one before?" When I shook my head in embarrassment, her eyes widened a bit, but she smiled again.

"How about I ask questions and you get a cookie every time you answer one? Deal?" I nodded a bit eagerly.

"First, what's your name?"

"Katrina. Sorry, I don't have a last name." It's true. Before, I didn't even have my name now 'cause the School just coded us. I named myself.

Dr. M didn't look surprised.

"That's okay. Here." she handed me a cookie and when I bit into it, the chocolate taste just exploded into my mouth. I almost couldn't wait for the next question. Almost.

"Did you run away from the School?" that took me by surprise, but I answered for the love of the cookies.

"Yeah. There was a white- I mean scientist named, Dr. Gunter Hagen. He made me what I am today. A kid with wings. A freak." My voice wavered. I finished my cookie, but I continued before Dr. M could say anything.

"How about I just tell you about myself without the cookies. They're a bit distracting." The corners of my lips turned up into a small, sad smile.

Dr. M did the same and nodded. "Okay. Whatever you're comfortable with."

I nodded and deeply exhaled out of my mouth before I began.

"From the looks of it, I bet you already know about Itex and the experiments they perform, right?"

"I do. I'm actually more involved with them with you think." My eyes widened and my body went stiff. "Oh, not that way! Like I said, you're safe here. Don't worry." That didn't calm my racing heart.

"Are you a whitecoat?" I whimpered. Dr. Martinez took my hand in both of hers and I had to stopp myself from flinching.

"Believe me, I'm not one of them. I just happen to know some people who are from there and trust me, we don't agree with what they do. Now, do you trust me?"

I looked at Ella's mom and studied her. She hadn't hurt me. She'd fed me and she's providing me with shelter. How could a person as nice as Dr. Martinez, who has a child of her own, be of any threat?

I nodded slowly, sensing the truth in her words. "Yes, I trust you." She smiled.

"Good. Now let's go to the mall and buy you some new clothes. Ella already left for school, so she won't go crazy with you. That girl's got a thing for fashion."

I smiled, too and it was an actual, genuine smile.

"That's nice of you. Thanks."

"I'm glad to help. Let's change you into some of Ella's clothes. Do you know what people would think if they saw you in pajamas? Never mind, don't answer that."

We both laughed and I had tears come to my eyes.

* * *

I'll admit that the mall was a bit fun. Dr. M let me choose my own clothes and accessories, but I was feeling a bit claustrophobic. I held on for as long as I could and Dr. M could see that I was struggling. She suggested she make dinner at home and I didn't hesitate to agree.

When we were back at her house, Ella's mom only dropped me off because she had to go buy groceries. She said she wanted to make me a special meal despite my protests.

Sigh. She is too, kind.

I stayed in my temporary room and made sure the window was closed. I sorted out all of the clothes that I had chosen and took off the tags. While I arranged them into my new, black backpack, I took some out and laid them on the bed. Might as well use my clothes now.

I came out of the bathroom with dripping hair and, though I was the only one in the house, ran to my room. I put on my black skinny jeans and blue shirt. A black cardigan was placed over the shirt and I put on my checkered Vans. They looked so cool with the outfit and they complimented my awesome checkered bracelet. (both items on profile)

I went back to the bathroom and checked myself in the mirror. The clothing went with my features nicely. They made my dark brown, almost black eyes shine and my long, layered black hair look neat. As far as details go, you'd probably think I was Asian. Guessing by my looks, I think my parents _were_ Asian. I didn't even know my skin was this nice tan. Must have been all the dirt. Gross, now that I think about it.

For the first time, I actually looked _good_. And that's something.

The slashes along my side were already healing, so I removed the bandages. It was still a scary sight and I'm not talking about it anymore.

I heard the front door open and went back downstairs to help Dr. Martinez with the groceries. Problem is, when I got down, it wasn't Dr. M.

"Who are you?" asked the girl from my dream.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hoped you like it. Please review! Check out my blogs. Links are on my profile. M****erry Christmas!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Another Christmas present! Hope you like it! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: Maximum Ride**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Katrina's POV**

The girl, I saw, was not alone. The others were with her, too.

Before I could even speak, I was tackled to the floor. My breath just left me in a _whoosh _and my attacker, the boy in black, had me pinned and looked ready to kill.

"Where's Dr. M and Ella?" he hissed.

"E- Ella's at s - sch - school." I choked out. His grip on me didn't loosen. Instead, he gripped around my throat and squeezed hard.

"Dr. M?" he growled. Speak of the doctor and she shall appear.

"Fang!" she gasped. "Let go of her NOW!" and suddenly I could breathe again. Dr. M pulled me into a strained hug as I gasped for oxygen and the tears ran down my face.

"Mom! You're not hurt!" the oldest girl exclaimed.

"Max, why would I be hurt?" Dr. M asked with a frown. The little boy with blonde hair and blue eyes answered.

"Because _she_ broke into your house!" he pointed a finger in my direction while giving me a menacing glare.

"Gazzy, she didn't break into our house. She rang on our doorbell all bloody and hurt. Would you guys stop scaring her?" Guess Ella was back from school 'cause she was suddenly in my line of vision, at my side.

I looked at Dr. M. "Why'd she call you "Mom?"

"Because Max is my daughter." she stated simply.

And then I blacked out.

* * *

I was drifting in and out of sleep. It's really annoying, but I never really fully woke up. I was sort of in that half asleep state.

" - and then I dropped her off at the house to pick up some groceries."

"We're sorry, Mom. Really."

"I appreciate that, Max, but it's not me you have to say sorry to. It's Katrina. Fang, I'm not mad at you, but I won't be surprised if she runs when you're in sight."

"Yeah, Fang. That was pretty extreme. I mean, it was only her."

"Shut up, Iggy."

"He's right, Fang. Why'd you go all psycho?"

"Nudge, she was in Max's mom's house. I thought she was working with the School or something. She could've hurt Max."

I heard a loud smack and some laughing.

"Ow! What was that for?" the voice muttered.

"Over protective fool." the other voice hissed. The laughs continued.

"Well, Katrina's like you guys."

Silence. My consciousness started coming back.

"Mom, what do you mean?"

"You'll see when she wakes up." and just like that, my eyes opened. You know how I said I was in that half asleep state? Yeah, well I only caught that last sentence while my consciousness _was_ here.

"See _what_ when I wakes up?" I yawned.

I rubbed my eyes and blinked several times. As my vision came into focus, I noticed that I was laying on a couch in the living room. My eyes found seven faces, including a dog's. When I saw the guy with black hair, I scrambled back as fast as I could. There was a sigh and a few snickers, but it immediately stopped when the people saw Dr. M's glare.

"Katrina, I was hoping you could share your secret with the Flock." She was looking at me with a serious expression. I wasn't going to say know to that.

"Sure, I trust you."

The Flock followed me as I head towards the backyard. I stopped in the middle of the grass and took a deep breath. When I was facing them again, I slowly started to open my wings. Even Ella and Dr. M, who've already seen my wings, were shocked to see them in their full glory.

My wings do look awesome, if I say so myself. The primary feathers are black while the secondary are a dark brown with red streaks. A couple of my black feathers are streaked with gold. Yeah, my wings rock. Obviously, the Flock agreed with their gapping mouths. Well, Mr. I've-got-to-kill only has his brows raised. Doesn't show much emotion, does he?

"You guys should close your mouths. You'll catch flies." I said seriously.

The Flock looked at each other and suddenly we were all on the floor laughing with tears in our eyes.

"There's just one thing I don't get." said the little girl who was wiping tears from her eyes.

"What's that?" I asked still chuckling. She suddenly turned dead serious.

"Why can't I hear your thoughts?"

* * *

**Author's Note: There! I posted another chapter and I hope I get at least five reviews or else I'm not posting. Sorry, but I feel that since I updated twice for the same story in one day, and especially on Christmas, I feel that I could at least get a couple more reviews as a gift. Please? Again, Merry Christmas guys! Review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Thank you to the guys who reviewed my story! It means a lot that you guys actually like this story enough to want me to add more chapters. Tell other readers to check out this story, please!**

**Disclaimer: Maximum Ride**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

**Katrina's POV**

Did I hear that right? This girl, did she just ask me why she can't read my mind? WTH? Am I finally going insane? I knew it was going to happen sometime, but I was thinking a bit later, like when I'm a few feet under the ground.

"Did you just ask me why you can't read my mind?" I asked.

She nodded.

"You're saying that you can read minds?"

She nodded.

"And you can't read mine?"

She nodded.

My glare must have been intense because they all backed off. I'd put myself into a fighting stance and prepared for the worst.

"Okay. I told you people _my_ secret, so you guys better spill _yours_." I spoke quietly, but deadly. The elder girl was the first to recover from her surprised state.

"Um, how about we start with introductions first?" I nodded stiffly.

"Okay, well my name's Maximum Ride, but call me Max. I'm 14, the oldest, and the leader of the Flock. The guy who attacked you, by the way, he's really sorry, is Fang. He's also 14 and tends to be the "rock" of the family." she pointed to the boy in black. He just looked at me until Max kicked him, hard, but I didn't miss the sorry he included with his grunt of pain.

"Over here," Max continued. "is Nudge. She's the one who can make you feel better, but she tends to be a motor mouth. She's 11 and Nudge is also really great at hacking computers." Max was indicating towards the girl with super curly hair. Then she went to the boy and girl who looked alike.

"These are The Gasman and Angel. Gazzy, for short, has his name for obvious reasons and he's 8. This is his little sister, Angel, who is 6 and the youngest in the Flock." they both smiled at me and waved. My position relaxed and I waved back.

"Last is Iggy. He's 14, too." Max kept going, but I stopped listening. I remembered from my dream that this boy was blind and when I looked at his eyes…

Yep. Blind.

I also noticed that he was staring at me intently. He didn't seem blind because he was looking directly at my face. For a moment, he turned to look at Angel. Then he was back to staring at me.

Before I could even think, I blurted, "You don't seem blind." and then slapped my hand over my mouth.

Everyone immediately stiffened, except for Iggy who looked completely unfazed. He just nodded and said, "Years of practice."

Around me, I could see a bunch of shocked expressions. Max must have noticed my confused look because she quickly shook her head and turned her attention to me.

"Sorry. It's just that Iggy doesn't take it lightly to people who talk about him being blind." Oh.

"Um, I should probably tell you one more thing about me." I said tentatively. They all stared.

"Well, I can, uh, heal." More staring.

I sighed and went over to Iggy. I stood in front of him and placed my right hand on his shoulder. He didn't flinch or take me down like I would have expected. Instead, he just blushed a bit. Huh? I wonder why. I heard a faint giggling behind me.

"Iggy." I said to him in a gentle voice. "I know we just met, but I need you to trust me right now."

He hesitated, then nodded his head. "Okay."

I smiled. "All I need you to do is stand still and close your eyes. Don't open them until I say otherwise."

He didn't say anything, but stood still and closed his eyes.

I took my right hand off his shoulder and placed it over his eyes. Closing mine in concentration, my hand started to tingle. I felt the familiar warmth shoot through me and from the gasps of shock coming behind me, I knew my hand was glowing its sparkly orange glow. Both Iggy and I sighed from the brilliant warmth.

My eyes opened and I slowly brought my hand down.

"Open your eyes." I whispered to Iggy.

He slowly opened them.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry that this one was so short. I already have the next chapter written out. Also, sorry for the cliffy, but that's how I wrote it. Check out my Maximum Ride forum! You get to make yourself as part of the Flock's world. Starts off with describing yourself. (:D)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! The New Year's coming up and I just can't wait! You know, at the beginning of 2010 I pumped my fist in the air and yelled, "Yes! No more two zeroes!" Of course, my sister had to ruin it and tell me the horrible truth. At least I finally get to say it this year. It's going to be 2011! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: Maximum Ride**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Katrina's POV**

When his eyes were fully open, Iggy froze with a look of confusion across his face and he stood as still as a statue for a few, agonizing minutes. To me, it felt like forever and I was starting to panic that maybe I had failed. That I had presented the Flock with false hope for their blind friend.

I seriously hope not 'cause I could live a lot happier with not being black and blue. Well, I could always heal myself… Wait, that's not the point! What I'm trying to say is, I DON'T WANT TO GET BEAT UP. My healing abilities only work after the pain. I don't want pain. Got it? Good.

Nervously raising my head, I looked at Iggy who was now looking at me. His eyes were bright with tears and before I could even comprehend what that meant, he was in front of me with a huge smile across his face. His eyes were such a beautiful blue and, more importantly, focused.

When I realized that my power had worked, I smiled too, but Iggy wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tight. I felt him lift me off the ground a bit.

"Thank you, _thank you_, THANK YOU!" he cried, twirling me around.

When he set me down, I suddenly remembered that there were other people watching us. I was fully aware of the confusion.

"You fixed him!" was the sudden outburst.

I turned in time to see Angel running up to me, then wrapping her small arms around my waist. Everyone else still looked confused. More so, if possible.

Iggy, who had still been smiling at me, now turned to look at everyone else.

"I can see!" he shouted happily.

Max, Fang, Nudge, and Gazzy stood still for a moment, then ran to Iggy, hugging the dear life out of him. Actually, Fang, who was grinning, just bumped his fist against Iggy's and clapped him on the back. Angel let go of my waist, grabbed my hand, and dragged me over to the crowd.

I was suddenly in the massive group hug.

And it felt nice.

* * *

"- but how come the slashes along your side didn't heal?" asked Ella when we were inside. I simply shrugged.

"Because I didn't want them to."

Everyone just stared at me.

The Flock had already shown me their wings and explained their powers. I was also introduced to Total, the talking dog who'd been stuck in Fang's backpack. When the Nudge babbled to him about how I fixed Iggy's eyesight, he'd jumped up on me and started licking my face. Of course, I just laughed with everyone else.

Everyone, including Total, continued to stare. I blushed slightly.

"I didn't want to give Ella and Dr. M another reason to call me a freak." I mumbled. It remained silent, so I got up and pretended to yawn.

"You know what? I'm beat, so I'm going to go upstairs and let all of this new information sink in. Night." I did a little wave and went quickly up the steps.

Sleep didn't come as quickly as I wanted it to. My mind was just too, full of thoughts. In fact, I was so in my own world, that I didn't notice the door open and two figures walk in. I noticed when they sat down on the bed and I sat up straight. The two figures were Dr. M and Max.

"Um, hi?" I greeted questionably.

"You really are like us." Max said. Huh?

"What do you mean?"

Max took a deep breath. "I mean, you feel the same way we do, the Flock. We all consider ourselves as outcasts and you're not different. You aren't alone, Kat." I was surprised by her short speech, but I was touched that she had given me a nickname.

Dr. M took my hand in her soft, comforting one. "Now you know why I didn't tell anyone about you, or why I didn't kick you out. You're just like Max and her friends and they're part of my family."

I felt this great weight being lifted from my shoulders. This talk really relieved me of a lot of stress and for that I was happy.

"Thanks, you guys. That really means a lot that you're helping me."

Max took the hand that her mom wasn't holding.

"Kat, you aren't flying solo from now on. You helped one of the Flock and that helps all of the Flock. You're now _part _of the Flock and we stick together. You're a part of this family now."

I was finally feeling tired so I lay back in the bed. I squeezed both Max's and Dr. M's hands.

"Thanks." I breathed. They both returned my gentle squeeze.

The last thing I heard before I fell asleep was Max say something to me.

"Welcome to the Flock, Kat."

* * *

**Author's Note: I definitely love you guys! I've gotten so many hits that I nearly burst into tears of joy. Okay, I'd never do that, but I still want to thank all of those who read this story and special thanks to those who reviewed. It means a ton. Be back soon!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I am so, so, so, so, so, so, SO **_**SORRY**_**! I know I haven't been updating, but I've been taking a lot of exams lately and I still have the CRTs coming next month. Also, I lost my notebook with all of my writing in it, so I'll be thinking about what to write next.**

**Disclaimer: Maximum Ride**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

**Katrina's POV**

The door opened and quietly closed behind the soft footsteps that entered my room. Something was being set down on the side table and I chose to open my eyes when the presence began to retreat. The stranger froze as I sat up, yawned, stretched, and rubbed my eyes.

My vision cleared and I saw Iggy standing beside my bed. He looked a bit uncomfortable at being caught in my room. I smiled to let him know that he was forgiven and he grinned back.

"Morning, Kat. I brought you some breakfast." He tilted his head towards the side table and realized that he'd set down a tray full of food. Bacon, eggs, toast, and milk; yummy.

"Thanks, Iggy." I began to shovel the food into my mouth and he just sat down on a chair beside my bed. Probably so he could take the tray when I was done.

I finished my breakfast and set the tray on the table before I got up. See, I must have been really tired because my legs began to wobble and before I knew it, I was falling down. Well this was going to hurt.

My eyes were shut tight and I kept waiting for the impact with the floor.

I waited…

…and waited…

…and waited.

When I realized that I wasn't going to hit the floor anytime soon, I opened my eyes. I flushed and became a bit self-conscious when I met Iggy's worried gaze. Then I noticed that I was wrapped in his arms and that he'd saved me from being one, sore bruise. Our faces were only inches apart. I hastily scrambled out of his arms and turned my face away from him so he wouldn't see my scarlet blush.

"Um, we should head downstairs." I opened the door and quickly made my way to the living room. I was greatly aware of Iggy following close behind me.

The Flock was already awake and chatting happily amongst each other. They stopped talking when I entered the room, but the atmosphere lightened when they all greeted me excitedly.

"Good morning, guys." I said to them as I sat down by Nudge.

"Hey, Kat," Angel greeted cheekily. "We were about to go outside. Want to come with us?"

I shrugged nonchalantly. "Sure. What are we doing out there?"

"We're going to play games like hide-n-seek and tag." Gazzy yelled excitedly.

I grinned cheek to cheek. "Let's go outside then!" Everybody was out the door and in the air within thirty seconds.

We decided to play tag first and Max got voted it. Now I will not humiliate myself and tell you how she tagged all of us in five minutes. Darn it! I just told you! Anyway, I'm just saying that Max using her super speed is CHEATING! Hope you heard that Max! And if you did, please don't hurt me!

Everybody had turns being it and I just couldn't help but think of my life before the Flock. Being alone wasn't all that great and I could publish a whole book full of reasons why. For starters, you didn't have anybody to play games with.

Anyway, we bird-kids decided to make our little game of tag a bit more interesting. We would do bases, but the base would be a person. We took turns and guess who went last.

"Kat!"

Everybody was running away from Iggy and I was just trying to avoid being tackled to the ground, so I was running, too. I hid behind a bush, hands on my knees while I tried to get my breathing back to normal. Everything sounded really quiet.

Too quiet.

I held my breath and suddenly the bush beside me shuddered and exploded as I was knocked to the ground.

"Base!" the whole Flock yelled. Iggy came jogging to the mosh pit and jumped on top.

"Iggy," Fang groaned.

"Yo, guys! Get your butts off me NOW! I can't _breathe_!" I wheezed. Everybody was off in a flash and Max offered me her hand. I took it and she pulled me up.

"Soooo not cool." I croaked. My brows furrowed at the sound of my voice and then I started laughing with the Flock.

"Okay! Now that we're done playing some tag, let's play some hide-n-seek." Max said. We all cheered, but Max stopped us. "After we eat though. My mom packed us some lunch." She said pulling out a picnic basket from up in a tree.

There was a blanket inside which Fang and Iggy spread out. We all sat down and I passed around the plates while Nudge passed around the napkins. Max handed everybody a wrapped sandwich and I saw Iggy pour some juice into plastic cups while Gazzy and Angel passed them around.

"Now this is what I call a family picnic." Iggy announced when everyone was settled. We all nodded our heads in agreement.

"Yeah, but it's too bad Total had to miss this." Angel said.

"Well you know Mom wanted to give him a checkup in her office. At least he'll be clean and healthy." Max replied through a mouthful of sandwich.

Fang had finished his lunch quietly and he now sat still, just watching everyone. Max was suddenly looking around and then she rolled her eyes.

"Fang, will you please make yourself visible again?" she asked, irritated. Everyone was looking around and when Fang shook his head, all eyes landed on him. Now I was confused.

"What do you mean 'please make yourself visible again'? Fang was right there." I stated.

Suddenly, all eyes were on me and they were wide; even Fang's. My cheeks heated in embarrassment.

"What?"

"You saw Fang?" Gazzy asked.

"Well, yeah. I mean, he was right there." I pointed towards Fang.

Max was looking at Angel who was looking at me. "Still nothing?"

Angel turned to Max and shook her head. "Nothing."

I realized what they were talking about. "You still can't read my mind?" She shook her head again.

My brilliant response was, "Wow."

"Um," Nudge started to break the tension. "Maybe we could talk about this later. How about we play hide-n-seek now?"

The Flock just nodded, then, they were suddenly all grinning. Iggy seemed to speak what everybody was thinking.

"At least we know that Fang can't hide from you."

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, did I make it up to you guys? Things are 'bout to get more serious in the next chapters. Review!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I am so, so, so, so, so, so, SO **_**SORRY**_**! I know I haven't been updating, but I've been taking a lot of exams lately and I just took care of my CRTs. Man, they were hard! Also, I lost my notebook with all of my writing in it, so I'll be thinking about what to write next.**

**Disclaimer: Maximum Ride**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

**Katrina's POV**

Running, I jumped and released my wings, quickly catching air. I circled around for some time, frantically looking for a hiding place before Fang finished counting. Who knows what that boy was capable of? Towards the west, I spotted a huge area of trees. Knowing that Fang could find you in no time at all, I decided to at least make him search for a couple extra minutes.

I landed amongst the trees, slowing my landing run to a jog, then a walk. I peered around the place when something caught my eye. Behind a few trees was a cave and I mentally congratulated myself; no way was anyone going to find me in less than five minutes.

I'm betting you guys already know that it's easier for us bird-kids to see in the dark than in the day. If you don't, that's something to add to your memo. Anyway, I stepped inside the dark cave, though it wasn't really dark. Looking up to the roof, I saw that there _wasn't_ a roof. The sun leaked inside from the hole above and I was looking around, clearly seeing the flowers and the grass surrounding me. There was even a bubbly little stream attached to a mini waterfall.

I grinned so wide that my face could have split. This was going to be my secret sanctuary. Sitting in the middle of the in-cave meadow, I decided to take a little nap. My peace wasn't going to last forever.

* * *

"Katrina!"

Hearing my name through the haze in my brain had me sitting up straight and rubbing my eyes tiredly. Glancing at the hole at the top of the cave above me, I saw the pretty pastel colors of the setting sun.

"Katrina! Where are you!" shouted a bunch of voices. It dawned on me that the Flock must have given up hide-n-seek.

"This isn't fun anymore." I heard Gazzy say.

"We said we give already!" That was Total. Still a bit dazed, I wasn't able to react quickly enough to their callings.

"Katrina!" everybody chorused. It was pretty funny if you asked me; like a choir, so I burst out laughing.

"I think I can hear her," said Angel. "And she's coming from over that direction."

By now, I was fully awake and I made my way out of the cave before they started hyperventilating. I ran towards their frantic voices.

"Guys, I'm over here! Sorry, I dozed off!" I shouted to them and they soon came to view as I rounded a tree. They looked pretty freaked.

Seven pairs of eyes automatically snapped me and their eyes clouded in relief. Was I that important to them? Probably more than I realized.

Iggy ran up to me and I was pulled into a secure hug; definitely worried. I was struggling to fill my lungs with air by the he let go. He looked pretty mad if you asked me.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? Iggy demanded.

"I'm fine, just fell asleep. That's all. It wasn't anything big." I said, trying to calm him down.

"That's all? We've been searching for over an hour and all you've been doing was sleeping the whole time! We didn't know if you were hurt, or if you were kidnapped, or if you were just plain dead!" Iggy exploded. Saying what he said really hurt; bad. I was holding back tears when I spoke up.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. Max placed a hand on Iggy's shoulder and he turned his glare on her.

"Chill, Iggy. All of us have done the same thing before. It was an accident and you need to let it go."

Iggy huffed and tore away from Max. He spread his wings and headed back to the house. Everyone cast me apologetic glances before following him home. I followed silently, but not before I let tear fall down my cheek.

* * *

Dinner wasn't any better. Iggy was simmering in his seat at the table, but I didn't stay long enough to watch because I silently walked all the way to my room, a plate in my hand. I cast everyone a look and they all nodded in understanding. Still, nothing could protect me from the burning I felt at the back of my head. Not even long after I'd escaped to my room.

I sat on the open window sill, eating my chicken leg as I swung the foot I had dangling down, back and forth. I looked outside from where my chin rested on the knee of my other leg, and breathed in the night sky. I tossed my now bare chicken bone in the trash and turned my body so that both of my feet now dangled outside the window.

A few minutes later, I heard the door creek open and then carefully close. I knew who it was before I even looked.

"Careful, you might fall." he whispered. I heard his light footsteps and a squeak as he sat on my bed. I sighed.

"I have wings."

Our silence went on uncomfortably, but I waited until he said something. When he did, it wasn't what I was expecting; not at all.

"I care about you." Iggy breathed, mostly to himself. I felt my entire body go rigid, but then I relaxed again.

Still not facing him, I said, "Look, Igs. I'm really sorry about earlier. I didn't know you considered me as really close family. I mean, I'm glad, but you've got to understand that I just met you guys and I wasn't planning on a strong bond that soon." I glanced at him.

His face was buried in his hands and he was gently shaking his head. I turned my body back inside my room and jumped off the sill.

"Iggy, are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

He slowly raised his head.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, sorry for not updating in a while, but if you'd read the top part, you'd know that I just completed my CRTs. I hated to leave you guys hanging after I'd just posted another chapter, but my family is really strict about grades and more pointedly, mine. I envy the people who are allowed more freedom of studying and still having fun, but it's like I'm locked in my own prison. Did you know that I have watched proper television in a year? Sorry if I'm acting like a brat. I really am grateful for what I have, but I wish I'd have more power to do what I want more often. I mean like, I'm only 13! Shouldn't I get more fun?**


	11. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: I'm back! Yay! Also, I've finally finished my big testing period. I'm so excited! Anyway, I'm going to try and make this chapter pretty long.**

**Disclaimer: You wouldn't be alive if I owned Maximum Ride. Kidding! Or am I?**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

**Iggy's POV**

How do you tell the girl you love that you _freakin' love her_? I was shaking my head as Kat spoke.

"- I didn't know you considered me as really close family." Great, she thinks of me as a brother. I can't live like this. I love Kat; ever since Angel sent me that breathtaking image. I'd never seen a girl as stunning as Kat, although, that's mostly because I've been blind for most of my life.

"Iggy, are you okay?" the girl I love asked worriedly. I broke out of my mental mantra and raised my head. That's another thing; Kat fixed my sight and she looks even better than what Angel showed me. Her beautiful black hair with her ivory pale skin amazes me. It sounds corny, but I could drown in her dark chocolate colored eyes, so brown that they're almost black.

I wanted her to know how I felt.

"Kat," I meant to sound strong, but it surprised me to hear my voice sound hoarse instead. Kat noticed and began to look panicked. She came over to my side and sat on the bed, taking hold of my hand.

"Iggy, you're sweating. What's wrong? Look, if this is how worried you'll be if I disappear, then I promise to never do it again. Calm down." She looked into my eyes. Almost as if I were hypnotized, I raised my hand and gently laid it on her cheek. Kat went stiff and her eyes widened before she closed them and held her breath. I began to stroke her cheek, softly, and felt her exhale and her shoulders droop. She leaned into my hand and sighed. I released a breath I didn't know I'd been holding.

"Iggy," she breathed softly. My heart was beating a bit erratically as I smelled her sweet minty scent, inhaling it and letting it cloud my mind.

This was my chance.

Letting my head come closer to hers, I cupped Kat's face with both of my hands on her cheeks. Her breathing sped up as she quickly covered my hands with her own. Again, I moved my face closer to hers until our noses touched. I rubbed them gently together and whispered, "I love you."

And then my mouth was on hers.

It was a sweet, innocent kiss. Small, but it held so much meaning. Kat's hands slid down my arms and I was afraid she'd rip us apart, but she kept on going towards my shoulders. Her lips cooperated with mine as she placed more pressure and I tilted my head a bit to the side. My hands went to her shoulders and they slid lower until they rested at the small of her back. Kat's hands her soon on my chest and gripping my shirt.

We kissed a little longer, not ever going farther as that; no French kissing. Eventually, we had to come up for air. When we broke apart, we were still pressed close together, panting and staring into each other's eyes. Kat's twinkled with a shining light.

**Katrina's POV**

He was so close, _so close_.

Iggy's eyes, so blue and deep stared intently into mine. I could smell his amazing woodsy smell, all natural and carefree. His strawberry-blond hair shone like bronze with the only light in the dark room coming from the window. He looked good in moonlight.

His hand caressed my cheek in such a tender way. I almost flinched because I'd never been touched like this before. Usually I was hit or kicked and I preferred the days when the whitecoats forgot about me.

Iggy's face was coming closer to mine. Why? I'm just me, a plane runaway girl. This can't be happening, I thought to myself in shock. Truth was, I wanted this as much as any normal girl would with their crush. I wanted Iggy to kiss me.

"Iggy," I breathed, wanting him to come closer.

It hit me, _hard_.

His blushing the day I saw him. Angel's giggling. My jittery feelings toward him and the hurt I felt at him yelling at me.

I loved Iggy. I _love_ Iggy.

I guess I always knew it, but denied it self-consciously. I just never thought it'd be _me_. I want him. God, I want him _now_.

Our noses touched, and he rubbed them very slowly, very gently. Our breaths mixed together and my heart beat faster. And it happened.

"I love you." He said. His lips then covered mine, moist and warm.

Okay, because this is my first kiss, I didn't do anything rash. The kiss was sweet and far from bad. All it did was magnify his love-our love-as I kissed him back. I restrained myself from crushing the oxygen from him, but the kiss just took my breath away. His hands held me from the back, securing me in his embrace. My hands slid down his arms and onto his chest where I gripped his shirt.

Of course we needed to breathe soon.

We pulled apart, our breathing ragged and quick. Iggy's lips were pink and a bit swollen. I blushed as I realized how I must look and bent my head down in embarrassment. I felt the bed shake a bit as Iggy chuckled and his hand cupped my chin. He brought my face back up to look at him and I saw his eyes glittering.

"I've wanted to do that for some time." He murmured.

I smiled shyly. "For how long is what I want to know."

He shrugged and grinned. "Ever since you fell and I caught you." I blushed. "I'm kidding! It was ever since Angel showed me what you looked like." I raised my eyebrows. He quickly pecked my lips again and I smiled.

"Well, I'm glad you kissed me. I sure like you, but I'm definitely too chicken to make the first move." Iggy frowned.

"I guess I understand, but Kat… I _love_ you." He said with conviction. I was honestly surprised.

"You really do?" I whispered.

"I do." he whispered back. He gave me another peck.

I climbed into my bed and pulled the sheets around me. Searching, I found Iggy's hand and tugged on it, pulling him down beside me. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and I snuggled up into his chest. I stretched my head up a bit a nuzzled his neck.

"I love you, too."

We slept peacefully that night; together, all safe and secure.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey y'all! I'm so happy to finally be complete with my testing. It gives me more time to write my stories! I'll be updating this one more often, especially now that I have this chapter up. I've got another plan in mind and it's definitely going to happen in the next chapter. I'll see you guys maybe sooner than you think. Also…**

**I want at least five reviews. Tell your friends, tell other people you know. Just review, **_**review**_**, REVIEW!**


End file.
